kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Jagar King
Jagar King (pronounced "Hagar"), originally named Ruford Pines, is an unregistered timebender, and the current "Ghost of Time". Once a KND operative, he became a spirit and served as Dialga's assistant, alongside Misty and Olive, but he was the direct apprentice to Clockwork. His timebending powers weren't that skilled compared to the others, because the clock on his shirt was broken. Like his timebending allies, Jagar was killed by Dimentia in fear that the timebenders would use their powers to end her eternal childhood. Jagar was actually the most recent one killed, as he was killed 3 days before Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S. happened. He was Numbuh 1:00 and Timekeeper of Sector IC. His Negative is Ragaj Gnik, the seeker of the Twenty Keys. History Background “Listen to me: his name is NO longer Ruford. Ch-Change it to something else, like Jagar; Jagar King! E-Except pronounce it like ''Ha''gar, who names their kid that?!” -Stanford Pines, before leaving his family (src) Jagar was born in Gravity Falls, Oregon, as Ruford Pines. His timebending wasn't given by Dialga, rather an unnatural chi that has existed across the universe since the beginning. His father, Stanford, was a paranormal expert who created a Multiverse Portal, which could travel other dimensions. But when something happened between Stanford and his partner, Bill Cipher, Stanford had to sever connections with his family. He insisted that Ruford be renamed "Jagar", pronounced Ha''gar, and take his mom's maiden name, King. Judy took Jagar and fled to Iceland. He was a little over a year old, so Jagar never knew this story. His mother kept Stanford's Journal #1, and Jagar would one day be entrusted with it. He joined the Kids Next Door at some point, and during his time as an operative, his best friend, Yuki Crystal, was banished from Kids Next Door for freezing Numbuh 362's brother. Jagar didn't step up for him, and Yuki since held a grudge against him. Sometime later, Jagar was killed by Dimentia. Firstborn Saga It was revealed that his clock was broken by Negatar Gnaa, when they tried to stop him in the one-shot "Dark Training". In the one-shot "A Second Chance", he and the other timebenders watched Dimentia (in her Muffy outfit) get well-acquainted with Nigel, then tried to freeze Kuki when she spotted them, but he only made her keep repeating "Hey!". Clockwork then rewinded her himself. In Legend of the Eight Firstborn, Jagar accompanied Clockwork to meet with Sector V and the main group to tell them about the Eight Firstborn. When Clockwork had to leave, Jagar stuck by the main group as they went to Chicago, Indiana. Rachel recognized Jagar as one of her operatives, and he told her what happened. As they arrived at Chicago, they were suddenly attacked by Bowser and Eggman's troops, but were saved by the Sonic and Mario gangs, as well as the other two timebenders, Misty and Olive. As they left Chicago, Jagar announced he had to leave for his own mission, and Misty and Olive accompanied him. The timebenders ventured to Zuzu's Valley in the North Pole, where Jagar had to meet his old friend, Yuki Crystal. They were led to Yuki by the Ice Climbers, having to do battle with Rumpel Stiltskin. Jagar tried to tell Yuki he was sorry for not sticking up for him, and tried to explain that he was killed, but Yuki refused to listen. Clockwork later arrived at the scene because of Jagar going off his assigned path, and Jagar demanded he teach him more timebending so he could go back and save Yuki from death. Clockwork did teach Jagar timebending, but made Jagar promise he would never use his power to change the past. They eventually met up with Sector V again and stuck by them throughout the Galactic Saga. On Planet Secco, he went with Nigel, Rachel, Sonic, and Blaze to the Ancient Wastelands, going to the Sun Temple to meet with the Sun God, Solaris. Jagar used his timebending abilities to fuel the Timeshift Stones, using the material known as Time Dust. When everyone was scattered around the world during the Freedom Saga, Jagar and his friends learned that Yuki had gotten involved with Lucinda Talzin and Rumpel Stiltskin. They battled the newly-powered Yuki at Neo Bowser City, where Lucinda then tried to manipulate Jagar to change Yuki's fate, but Jagar refused her temptation. Eventually, Yuki felt terrible about betraying Jagar, and told Jagar he wanted to be friends again. Shortly after, Lucinda transformed Yuki into a monster which the timebenders had to defeat to save Santa's Workshop, and Yuki was destroyed by Santa Claus. Afterwards, Jagar ventured to Lucinda's cave to make a deal with her, in which he would give her his timebending abilities so she would go back and change his and Yuki's fates, but made her promise to give the timebending to another bender who deserves it. Lucinda followed their contract and changed the timeline, and he and Yuki were able to hang out again. During the first few hours, Jagar already began to miss Misty and Olive. Eventually, he saw that Lucinda was planting curses on kids around the world, and ran into Rumpel Stiltskin, who told Jagar the story. After Lucinda fulfilled her promises, she granted the timebending powers to Rumpel, who stopped Lucinda from being banished in the past. Jagar later met up with Misty, Olive, and Clockwork again, who jumped timelines. They restored Sector V's memories of the other timeline as they accompanied the timebenders and Yuki to Lucinda's Enchanted Domain. They ventured to the top of the castle and confronted Lucinda, Gruntilda, and Rumpel. During the battle, Lucinda turned into the Wicked Godmother, but Jagar was able to defeat her with the help of Clockwork. He got his timebending back and used it to counter Lucinda with her own Imperioloso Curse. He ordered Lucinda to rectify her actions and "see the light." Lucinda destroyed her own shadow, Maleficent, and fell over the edge of her tower. Shortly after, the entire alternate timeline self-destructed, and the heroes returned to their own time. Team Spirit participated in the battle against the Brotherhood of Evil. After the battle, Jagar joined some of his friends to the Spirit World's Isle of Elements, where they braved the Element Trials and met the Chronicler, learning of the universe's inner secrets. At the story's conclusion, the Grim Reaper brought Jagar and his friends back to life. Clockwork also entrusted Jagar with his Chrono Staff, and faded away, implying that Jagar is the New Ghost of Time. In Zen and Intent, Jagar decided to help the Prospectors in their battle against The Figure, but his Chrono Staff ended up being taken by the villain. Crystal Wickens fought to reclaim it, and was successful after a battle across the timeline. After Jagar reclaims his staff, he goes to meet with Dr. Fate about The Figure, who was lost in the past. Sometime after, Jagar and several other friends visited the Chronicler again to learn about the Apocalypse, but Jagar remained quiet the whole journey. After Chronicler explained to Nigel that decommissioning devices were powered by an unusual Time Chi, the source of which belongs to the World Government, Jagar told Nigel that a lot was on his mind, after Nigel asked him what's wrong. Nextgen Series In the future, Jagar continues to hold his post as the '''New Ghost of Time'. He got married to Misty Greene and had two kids, George King and MaKayla King. Using his enhanced abilities, Jagar saw into his own past, and realized his true name, Ruford, as well as the conflict between his father and Bill Cipher. Somehow, Jagar got his hands on one of the Octogan, and when his son George was 3 years old, Jagar implanted the gem in his forehead. He wanted his son to get adapted to the Octogan so that he (and by extension, Jagar) could control it one day. In Operation: ERASED, he allowed Sunni and Darcy the use of his staff, to go back in time and save their grandparents. At the story's end, Jagar traveled to the alternate timeline to save Sunni from Jorgen's wrath. In Operation: NECSUS, Jagar and Misty take their kids to the Great Clock, whose care was entrusted to him by Clockwork. When Jagar heard of MaKayla's tampering with the past, he realized that MaKayla must be the Gatekeeper, much to his worry. In "Her Special Skill", when Dillon and Carol go to Jagar's house to see if Carol's a timebender, Jagar quickly comes out, tells them she isn't, and goes back inside. In Legend of the Seven Lights, Jagar is meditating in the Chamber of the 20 Keys inside the Great Clock. Based on his information from Calliope, he decides that the Twenty Keys shouldn't be united. Jagar comes to his hometown, Gravity Falls, when he senses his daughter was sucked into his father's Multiverse Portal. He stops the fight between Cheren and some Teen Ninjas, freezing time and manipulating the ninjas' memories. He gives Cheren Journal #1 to give to the Pines Twins, then he takes Cheren back to his house. Jagar reveals the secret of his name and father, then explains why the 20 Keys can't come together. Opening the Time Gate would unleash all the unstable Time Chi into the universe, while letting the Apocalypse happen involves the unstable Space Chi destroy everything - in his view, the latter is a lot safer than the former. When Cheren doesn't approve of the plan, Jagar attempts to reveal the name of the demon Calliope told him about, but Jagar was unable to (thanks to Ydolem's secret-keeping in Down in the Negaverse). Cheren accuses Jagar of being The King, but he denies this claim, and he frightfully admits that he doesn't know what will happen if the Time Gate opens. Cheren tries to assure him that finding the 20 Keys may be their best option, but Jagar freezes Cheren in time and locks the child in the basement, proclaiming that he can't trust Cheren's word over his own. When George uses the Octogan on Oltana, Jagar's Sight is disrupted, lowering his guard as Sunni Chariton blew up his house and rescued Cheren. During Nigel Uno's funeral, Jagar apologized for his actions and made Cheren promise to take care of his daughter, knowing she was the Gatekeeper. Jagar later goes to Pokitaru to retrieve his son, who is trapped in a painful stasis after using the Octogan. He wipes the memories of the kids that witnessed him, not wanting them to be concerned. After Zach Murphy awakens as a Light, everyone learns the story of Calliope and Caliborn, and that Jagar is Calliope's reincarnation. As his Negative, Ragaj is Caliborn's reincarnation, Jagar must defeat Ragaj in battle to prevent the return of Lord English. With encouragement from the Kids Next Door, Jagar is confident he can win. After King Andrew's defeat, Jagar seals the former's Octogan in a Chi Container, but it was unfortunately stolen by Ragaj. This forced Jagar to use the Octogan he found in the Negaverse and take its pupil off George's forehead. George's memories of the Octogan were lost as a result. On the Day of Apocalypse, Jagar clashed with Ragaj with both using Octogan. When Ragaj used an army of Paradox Clones, Maddy helped him find the real Ragaj, allowing Jagar to take victory. However, it turned out to be an illusion cast by Aizen, and Ragaj seized the chance to kill Jagar. Jagar entrusted the Chrono Staff to MaKayla with his last breath, and told them not to fight him. The Gate of Time opens, and Ragaj's skin sheds as Lord English is reborn. In Heaven's Hotel, Jagar feels regret for trying to turn George into a weapon, and feels remorse that he couldn't give his family the happy life he promised after it was all over. Battles *Jagar vs. Dimentia (offscreen) *Team Spirit vs. Negatar Gnaa. *Team Spirit vs. Breezard. *Team Spirit vs. Yuki Crystal. *Team Spirit vs. Crystal Colossus. *Team Spirit and others vs. Rumpel Stiltskin and Gruntilda. *Team Spirit and others vs. Ogle Frumpskin and Lucinda. *Team Spirit and others vs. Wicked Godmother. *Jagar and other heroes vs. Arceus. *Jagar King vs. Ragaj Gnik. Relationships Misty Greene Misty and Jagar became close during their time as spirits, and they get married in the future. Yuki Crystal Yuki was Jagar's best friend during KND, but when Yuki was banished from KND, and Jagar didn't stick up for him, tensions grew between the two. Eventually, they make up. Clockwork Clockwork was Jagar's master, and now Jagar has Clockwork's responsibilities. Lucinda Talzin Jagar despises Talzin for trying to manipulate him, but he does believe that Talzin means to do good. George and MaKayla King Jagar cares about his children, and tries to teach them the responsibilities of timebenders. His son is more like Jagar as a kid. Appearance He is strong with dark brown hair and deep blue eyes. He wears a midnight blue shirt, black pants, and black shoes. Around his neck is a clock necklace, which allows him to timebend better. Personality Jagar doesn't show emotion most of the time, and is usually pretty downtrodden. He does his best not to use his powers for the wrong reason, however he seems to mess things up from time to time. He cares about his friends, like Yuki Crystal, and would want to do whatever he can to make up with them if they have a fight. As an adult, Jagar seems to have become a lot more wise an mature, having been entrusted with Clockwork's duties. Powers Jagar is a timebender, but his powers came from an unusual chi that exists in the universe, not given his powers by Time God, Dialga. But as a spirit, Dialga granted him his own timebending, and that chi merged with the unusual chi when Jagar came back to life. His powers weren't fully developed in his earlier days, having to use a clock necklace to control them better. When his clock was broken, he could barely do anything right, having to rely on his friends. But eventually, he gained control over his powers, and even inherited Clockwork's Chrono Staff, further enhancing his abilities. Stories He's Appeared *Gnaa's Training *Legend of the Eight Firstborn *Why Yuki Doesn't Go Swimming *Operation: ERASED *Operation: NECSUS *Her Special Skill (cameo) *Down in the Negaverse (mentioned) *Underworld Prison Party (flashback) *Legend of the Seven Lights **Seven Lights: The Side Stories (Ragaj) **On The Way (mentioned) *Heaven's Hotel Trivia *Of all the unregistered timebenders known, Jagar was the first one allowed to keep his powers without tabs, the second being Adaras. *Both Jagar and Nolan York are from Oregon towns, and both of those places became Cheren's stages in Seven Lights. Category:OCs Category:Males Category:Yougotburned's Pages Category:Timebenders Category:Sector IC Members Category:King Family Category:Deceased Characters